


雨中曲

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, it's raining again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 大概几十年之后，在一座陌生的城市，亚茨拉菲尔又找到了他的男孩。他看上去二十出头，依旧有着漂亮的颧骨和红头发。当时在下雨。亚茨拉菲尔站在街边店铺的屋檐下，点一根烟，看那个男孩把单肩包举在头顶向他跑来，帆布鞋踏起几片水花。这就对了。他想。我们第一次见面的时候也在下雨。那是世界上第一场雨。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. 1

大概几十年之后，在一座陌生的城市，亚茨拉菲尔又找到了他的男孩。他看上去二十出头，依旧有着漂亮的颧骨和红头发。

当时在下雨。

亚茨拉菲尔站在街边店铺的屋檐下，点一根烟，看那个男孩把单肩包举在头顶向他跑来，帆布鞋踏起几片水花。

这就对了。他想。我们第一次见面的时候也在下雨。

那是世界上第一场雨。

** 【1】 **

克鲁利曾经在某本书上看见过一句话。它说，“所有重大事件永远都发生在星期四上午”。也可能是星期二上午，他记不太清。

但这件事确实是发生在星期四上午。

他当时放下园艺喷壶，走到办公桌边将自己扭成五六截，然后抓起听筒拨了个号码。

“喂？”

“天使。”克鲁利咬了咬下唇，“我得见你一面。”

在这个季节里伦敦永远是好天气。夏天准备远行，秋天还在路上，亚茨拉菲尔认为这是伦敦一年到头里最可爱的日子——凉爽、晴朗，有风也有太阳。

“你看，我就说是这样，鸭子今天的胃口都比往常要好。”天使又撕下一小块面包，“这颗星球上的每一个生命，都晓得如何珍惜和感受生活。他们永远心怀感恩。

克鲁利皱着鼻子，觉得这理论挺可笑：“鸭子并不会知道一个月以前人间差点毁于一旦，也不会知道是你拯救了世界。”

“啊，真伤人。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气其实听着并不怎么受伤，“但它们还是会感恩——感恩今天的好天气和阳光，还有面包。不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”

“什么？”

“在我们开始聊鸭子之前，你说什么？”

“噢。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“我说我觉得不太对劲儿，我的植物最近不怕我了。”

“它们可能只是习惯了。”亚茨拉菲尔朝他特别喜欢的那只公鸭子丢去一块面包，“你看，我现在再也不会因为你的挖苦嘲讽而生气了，我已经习惯了。”

“哈，是吗？你今天的领结比以往任何一天都要没品，像我奶奶的窗帘布。”克鲁利双手插进口袋、离开鸭子池。

亚茨拉菲尔侧头、皱眉，在原地做了两次急促的深呼吸：“格子纹很时髦，我品味挺好的。”

然后他跟在那条蛇后面朝长椅走过去：“而且你也没有奶奶。”

“你就挺像我的奶奶。”克鲁利屁股碰到长椅的同时把上半身向下滑了一大截，双腿叉开，摊成一个非常嚣张的大字型。那个天使总喜欢叫他“我的男孩”或者“我亲爱的男孩”，是那种停留在上世纪的称呼方式，在有些时候这称呼亲昵得让克鲁利坐立难安。

“我亲爱的男孩”。

天使对他极不雅观的坐姿做了几句简要点评，把双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上：“你的植物不怕你了，然后呢？”

“什么然后，没有然后，然后我就来找你了。”

“好吧，我觉得，亲爱的，你真没必要太在意这个事情。”天使微微侧身，“我一直不太赞成你培育植物的方法，像个暴君。”

克鲁利晃了晃脚尖。

“所以我想这大概是个好机会，我的男孩。试着跟你的植物好好相处，和它们聊聊天，别总凶它们。”

“我们还是去吃午饭吧。”恶魔干巴巴地说，“丽兹？”

“当然。据我所知丽兹刚好空出了一张双人——”亚茨拉菲尔说到这儿的时候停顿了一下。

然后他橄榄色的眼睛眨了眨，又笑起来：“真不巧，今天丽兹没有空位。我们大概得换个地方。”

克鲁利没太在意这个小插曲，毕竟天使的奇迹也有失效的时候。他开车前往两人常去的小餐馆，亚茨拉菲尔在副驾位上絮絮叨叨地说着关于限速标和安全驾驶的事情。

那个天使的声音从克鲁利耳朵边上溜走、绕着脑袋绕一圈，最后从车窗里钻出，被本特利甩在身后。他一只手搭在车窗上，亚茨拉菲尔的絮絮叨叨溜出去时接二连三从他手背上踩过、用他的皮肤当跳板。

他有点烦躁。

小餐馆没什么人，他们坐在露天座上。

亚茨拉菲尔问“亲爱的，餐后甜点你想吃什么”，克鲁利回答“我不要甜点，天使，没什么胃口”，然后年轻女侍应生向他们投来某种意味深长的目光——有点狡黠，相当善意，四舍五入一下约等于“我挺你们”。

克鲁利兴趣缺缺地往咖啡里加方糖，加了三块才想起来自己平时没有加糖的习惯。他挑剔至极地抿了一口，然后咂咂嘴，太甜了。亚茨拉菲尔在对面吃蛋糕，吃得很认真。

“你能稍微坐端正一点吗？”

他们有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“不能。我最近总犯困。”

“你自己说的，邪恶从不休息。”亚茨拉菲尔把一小口蛋糕仔仔细细咽下去。

“可是我习惯睡觉了。不光习惯，还很喜欢。”克鲁利完全瘫进椅子里面。

“可能是因为天气转凉，你去年冬天还闹着要冬眠呢。今年我可以把书店楼上的小公寓借你几个月，里边挺暖和的。”

“嘶——真令人感动，我下个月就搬进去。”恶魔龇牙咧嘴，不是很确定对方能不能听出自己的讽刺挖苦。

“你六千岁了，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔认真提议，“领口别开那么低，去买件高领毛衣。”

这一瞬间他觉得克鲁利说得没错，“你就挺像我的奶奶”。这个念头让天使心情微妙，有点低落。

一个年轻人从他们身边走过，走得很急，手里拿着杯咖啡。然后他突然踉跄了一下。亚茨拉菲尔在那个年轻人摔倒前的一瞬间看过去、眨了眨眼睛——然而这位可怜人还是摔倒了，摔得干净利落，咖啡洒了一身。

“噢。”克鲁利笑了。

“哦。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

然后他侧过头来，把双手放上桌沿，手指在上面轻轻敲了敲：“亲爱的，我得跟你坦白一件事。”

恶魔瘫在椅子里挑了挑眉毛。

“我最近的奇迹失误率越来越高了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“奇迹额度好像也在下降。”

“不然呢？你跟天堂作对阻止了天启，这辈子都没法评上天堂优秀员工了，还指望加百列能多给你分点每月奇迹定额吗？”克鲁利又抿了一口咖啡，过多的糖分让他感觉舌尖上粘了一层东西。

“这不一样。我知道奇迹额度不够用是什么感觉。”天使觉得自己这句话听着有点丢脸，他的确相当不擅长合理控制奇迹用量，“但这次不一样。”

“怎么，天堂报销制度越来越严格了吗，还是你们最近预算严重不足——”

“不是预算的问题。”相当罕见地，亚茨拉菲尔打断了他。

那个天使手指又在桌面上敲了两下，然后食指按在桌面上向下微微用力，指甲的颜色由淡粉变成浅白。然后他说：“我觉得更贴切的说法是，我不再有使用奇迹的资格了。”


	2. 2

“我不再有使用奇迹的资格了，我想你身上可能也在发生同样的事情，亲爱的男孩。”

克鲁利把咖啡杯放回到桌上，像是悬在半空迟疑许久的棋子终于落在棋盘上。

“嗒”。

对亚茨拉菲尔来说，一开始只是奇迹的频频失误。他开始把握不准每一个奇迹的分寸，力度往往不太够，要么就是过火。

“使用奇迹”这件事情变得越来越困难。他没法再像以前那样轻轻松松地帮助即将摔倒的老人、停下从斜坡上滑下去的婴儿车，或者让书架上错乱的书籍回到正确位置。

生活似乎比以往难了一点。不能再随意使用奇迹意味着更多的亲力亲为，以及更多的无可奈何。

“显然，这是惩罚。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“天堂对我的做法很不高兴。”

克鲁利耸肩撇嘴，看起来兴趣缺缺且相当无所谓：“这就对了，难怪那些长绿叶子的小东西越来越嚣张。你猜得没错，我们都在告别奇迹。”

“地狱不是向来挺赞成反叛精神的吗，我以为你们在这事儿上会宽容一点。”天使吃完蛋糕，把银质小勺规规矩矩地放在盘子边上。

“我们的确特别提倡唱反调，但前提是，你反叛的对象不能是‘地狱’本身。“恶魔手肘撑着桌面，百无聊赖地搅拌杯子里的咖啡，”在我看来你们才永远是比较仁慈宽容的那方。”

“亲爱的，你忘了蛾摩拉了吗？我写了至少三份蛾摩拉整改方案，但天堂最后还是决定毁掉它。”

“干净利落的死亡有时候也是种恩赐啊，天使，死亡从来不是什么坏事。”

亚茨拉菲尔有一阵子什么都没说，“死亡从来都不是什么坏事”这句话在他颅腔内转来转去，发出空荡荡的回声。蛾摩拉被摧毁的时候他在写最新的一份整改方案，认为教育和美德普及或多会少会有点用，他申请去广场上布道讲学。

然后他的桌子和地板开始摇晃。

亚茨拉菲尔离开那的时候，连一张书稿都没能带走。他想要保护的一切都随城中所谓的“罪恶”一起被焚毁、跌入深渊，尸体上覆盖着层层碎石和灰烬。

天使抿了抿嘴：“我在想，亲爱的，你最好搬来跟我一起住。”

“为什么，冬天还没到呢，我不急着冬眠。”

“天啊，我没在开玩笑。”亚茨拉菲尔放在桌面上的十根手指头伸直、张开，像一对翅膀那样伸展，“我们都在失去使用奇迹的资格。如果天堂和地狱打算采取进一步行动，如果你或者我在未来会遇到什么危险——那我们得一起面对。”

恶魔抬头，对上那双橄榄色的眼睛。

“我们？一起？”

“没错，有什么不对吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的表情谈不上多愉快，“是你自己说的，现在咱们俩才是同一阵营。”

而且这次我不想连一张书稿都保护不了。

克鲁利眨眨眼。他觉得这话听着有道理。

而且他确实乐意和亚茨拉菲尔住在一起。这并非完全出自对个人安危的理性考虑，而关乎一些更加情绪化的东西，一些不太好大大方方说出口的东西。

克鲁利知道亚茨拉菲尔在书店楼上有一间公寓，但他从来没上去过——对于天使来说这间小公寓比楼下的书店更隐秘、更私人化，是完完全全的个人空间。他熟悉书店里的一切，包括大大小小的摆设和地板上的每一道划痕，也包括一层一层盘旋向上、通向这间小公寓的木质楼梯。

楼梯尽头有一扇门，很旧，在开关时会发出“吱嘎——”、“吱嘎——”的声音，这扇门背后是他从不曾涉足的地方。就像伊甸园四周的高墙。如果不是因为那颗苹果，亚当和夏娃永远都不会知道高墙外面到底有什么。

所以克鲁利觉得自己到头来做了件好事儿。

如果没有苹果，如果人类没能跑到高墙外面来，那人间肯定不会这么有趣。人类不会在大地上繁衍生息，他们的足迹不会踏遍每一片陆地，也不会在几十几百个世纪的摸索中发明出各种各样好玩的东西。

不会有酒，不会有音乐和诗歌，也不会有汽车。

所以他做了一件好事儿。

可问题就出在这，问题就在于，恶魔不应该做好事。他想，或许亚茨拉菲尔说的没错，邪恶的确从一开始就“暗藏自我毁灭的种子”。

他跟在亚茨拉菲尔后面，沿着楼梯一路盘旋向上，怀里抱着一盆从自己公寓里带来的绿植。那扇门越来越近，木质楼梯在他们脚底下发出不堪重负的呻吟。

“天使，你有空该找人修一修楼梯。”

“好，亲爱的。”

天使在那扇门前站定，他的右手放在门把手上，开始向内推。

克鲁利曾经幻象过这扇门后面的样子，这种幻想大概是从一百多年以前开始的。

在很多日子里，他变回蛇类形态盘踞在书店里的沙发上，把身体蜷起来，想着那扇门背后的房间应该比这里更温暖。

他和那个天使面对面坐在椅子里，或者醉醺醺地靠在书架边，想象那扇门背后到底都有什么——亚茨拉菲尔的床是单人床还是双人床，床上会有软绵绵的抱枕和靠垫吗，地板上铺了床边毯吗，他的床单也是格子纹吗。

克鲁利把这些问题小心翼翼地藏好，让它们不要不知好歹地从自己嘴里溜出来。

这是分寸问题，关乎对双方关系的认知和对彼此的尊重，而克鲁利认为自己不应该“那么不识好歹”。

在“分寸”这件事上，他一直做得很好。

除非那个天使主动向他伸出手，除非他收到了邀请。

亚茨拉菲尔转动手腕，“咔哒”一声，然后他把那扇门推开。

克鲁利在墨镜后面眯起眼睛。

“抱歉，亲爱的，有点乱。”亚茨拉菲尔走进小公寓，略显局促地把手握在一起，“我挺长时间没收拾这地方了，你瞧，到处都是书。”

克鲁利鼻腔深处发出一个模模糊糊的单音节。他其实一点都不在乎这地方到底乱不乱，现在他满脑子只有一个念头——这是亚茨拉菲尔的家，和书店不一样，这是那个天使的家，那个天使生活的地方。

这个念头让他的颧骨有些发烫。

亚茨拉菲尔在客厅里走来走去，把散落在各处的书籍收起来放回书架上、整整齐齐摆好，然后他回头对克鲁利笑了：“欢迎，我的男孩。我很高兴你能搬来跟我一起住。”

“瞧瞧这地方，真是个安乐窝。”蛇皮鞋踩上木地板，克鲁利不动声色又贪婪地呼吸着公寓里的空气。

空气里到处都是亚茨拉菲尔的味道。

这地方的摆设跟他想象过上百次的画面差不了多少。棕色木地板，沙发上盖着毛毯，旁边是只有老人家才会喜欢的木质扶手椅和留声机，小茶几上放着茶具和鼻烟壶。没有电视，书架不算大，墙上贴了浅咖色墙纸。

“你可以把盆栽放在卧室里，我一直想在窗台上摆盆花。”亚茨拉菲尔收完书，开始摆弄沙发上乱成一团的毛毯和靠枕。

“它不是花，我不喜欢花。”克鲁利皱了皱鼻子，抱着他的盆栽向卧室走去，天使在他身后说：“别狡辩了，亲爱的，我知道你喜欢花。”

卧室里只有一张床——当然只有一张床——不算宽敞，但看起来很舒服，床头摆着棕色小木柜和不知道有多少年头的台灯。克鲁利想笑，床单果然是格子纹。

他把盆栽摆在窗台上，觉得自己的陶土花盆跟这间卧室很搭。

那天并没发生什么特殊的事情。克鲁利把自己带来的衣服放进亚茨拉菲尔的衣柜，对天使停留在上个世纪的审美冷嘲热讽，然后他们开了瓶红酒。

“我们这算什么，天使，同居吗？”恶魔蜷在沙发上，往怀里塞了几个抱枕，然后把魔爪伸向叠得整整齐齐的毯子。

“我更愿意称之为‘避难’。不过你这么讲也没错。”亚茨拉菲尔从书架上翻出一张唱片，对这条老蛇在沙发上做窝的行为表示不满，“你又把沙发弄乱了，我下午刚收拾好。”

“对不起，你下次收拾沙发的时候我一定及时阻止你。”克鲁利把自己用毛毯裹起来，心满意足地吐信子。

亚茨拉菲尔撇了撇嘴，最后什么都没说。他把唱片放进留声机里。

“《雨中曲》？”

“对，《雨中曲》。”天使对自己的选择相当满意。

“现在还没到雨季，能换张更应景的吗，我想听——”

“《雨中曲》很好。”亚茨拉菲尔坐到克鲁利身边，“我们第一次见面的时候，就在下雨。”

克鲁利缩在毛毯里。

他慢吞吞地把毯子一直拉到下巴，眼睛睁得很大，然后那双溶金一样的眼睛眨了两下。他听到自己发出一声意味不明的嘀咕，听着像是妥协，或者投降。

前奏响起来的时候，那个天使冲他举起酒杯：“敬我们的避难所？”

_I ‘m singin’ in the rain , just singin’ in the rain；_

_ What a glorious feelin’ , I’m happy again. _

《雨中曲》的确很好——克鲁利这么想。

_ I’m laughin’ at clouds , so dark up above; _

_ The sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love. _

当这首歌循环到第十二遍的时候，茶几上多了三瓶空酒瓶。亚茨拉菲尔脱掉鞋子、把双腿放上沙发伸进毛毯里。裹在格纹袜子下面的双脚在毯子里一点点向前挪，脚趾小心翼翼地蜷起来，再慢慢张开。然后他碰到了缩在那的另一双脚。

克鲁利从来不爱穿袜子。

“噢，你在这儿呢，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的脚趾在克鲁利脚背上挠了挠。

_Come on with the rain ；_

_ I've a smile on my face. _

恶魔抽了两下鼻子：“天使，你醉了。我得提醒你，你现在的行为特别傻。”

“是吗？”天使不以为然，他的脚继续在毯子下面不安分地动来动去，“我干什么了，我干什么了——天啊，这话听起来真像是你会说的。”

克鲁利耸着肩嘟囔了几声表示抗议。

亚茨拉菲尔的双脚继续在毯子下做各种调皮的小动作——他用自己的脚掌抵住克鲁利的脚掌，保持着这个面对面脚对脚的姿势，相当满意地打了个酒嗝：“亲爱的，我刚知道，原来你的脚比我的脚大。”

克鲁利点点头。

“我有点醉了。”天使迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。

克鲁利又点点头。

“我们要醒酒吗？”亚茨拉菲尔一边说，一边又往自己的空杯子倒了半杯红酒，然后他把酒瓶递给那条蛇。

“我们现在还能用奇迹醒酒吗？”克鲁利其实想说，别醒酒了，天使，偶尔尝一尝醉酒的感觉也不错。

“我不知道。”亚茨拉菲尔咂咂嘴，感觉舌尖有点麻，“但是我觉得这样——很好——我不想醒酒。”

他说完这句话勾了勾脚趾，裹着格子纹袜子的脚趾在克鲁利脚心瘙痒。

_ I'll walk down the lane; _

_ With a happy refrain. _

克鲁利耷拉着眼皮，脚掌上传来的触感很鲜明，亚茨拉菲尔的皮肤在发热。那个天使的体温总是比自己高。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”他再开口的时候，音节和音节之间夹杂着“嘶嘶”的杂音，“你真是个混蛋。”

“谢谢。”天使冲他笑，橄榄色眼睛眯成两条优美的弧线，“《雨中曲》真的很好。”

_ Singing, singing in the rain _

_ In the rain. _


	3. Chapter 3

亚茨拉菲尔醒来时是第二天中午。他躺在沙发上，四肢发酸，鼻腔和口腔里还残留着红酒的味道，大脑像是在昨晚经历了一次离家出走。经过一整夜的放纵狂欢之后，记忆和理智不情不愿且疲倦不堪地慢慢回到原本的位置，像被家长从酒吧里揪出来的青少年。

那条蛇趴在他身上睡得昏天黑地，脸颊贴着胸膛，红头发乱成鸟窝。

亚茨拉菲尔一动不动地躺着醒了会儿酒，然后他伸出一只手，在克鲁利头发上揉了揉。

手感很好。那条老蛇趴在他胸口上发出一连串迷迷糊糊意味不明的呓语，然后又睡了过去。

亚茨拉菲尔想，这样很不错。

六千年了。六千年来他们彼此吸引、慢慢靠近，但始终保持着相当微妙的距离。那条由彼此阵营和立场分歧而产生的分界线一直在那里。

天启是第一个契机——这个契机让那条线消失了。只要他们想，只要时机合适，他们就可以主动越过那条线原本的位置，让距离更近一点。

现在他们等来了第二个契机。亚茨拉菲尔并不认为自己邀请克鲁利搬到这来的行为是出自纯粹理性考虑——六千年了，哪怕他是个天使，也总会慢慢看清自己心里面的想法，然后学会去接受和面对它。

他邀请克鲁利来同住，主要是因为他想这么做。

他希望他们之间的距离可以再近一点，他希望可以和这条老蛇有更多更加亲密的接触。在过去的六千年中克鲁利多数时候是主动的那方。他“诱惑”自己尝试人世间各种各样新奇有趣的东西，“诱惑”自己一点点爱上人间和这里的居民，“诱惑”自己渐渐偏离一个天使的标准行为和规划路线，“诱惑”自己和一个恶魔建立友谊。

在这一漫长的过程中，有两点亚茨拉菲尔必须承认。

第一，他乐于接受来自克鲁利的诱惑。

第二，他并不是很确定这是否真的只是友谊。

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼，把胸腔里夹杂着酒香的空气慢慢呼出去，右手陷入克鲁利柔软蓬松的红头发里。这一举动带来巨大的幸福与满足感。

他想，这一次是他自己在“诱惑”这条老蛇，他在诱惑他的男孩。而且还做得相当不错。

手指收拢、再张开。亚茨拉菲尔让指尖慢慢游走，在柔软发丝间穿梭，然后他摸到了克鲁利鬓角的皮肤。

那儿纹着一条蛇。黑色的、盘起来的一条蛇，非常漂亮。

天使的手指在那儿停留了大概五秒钟，用指腹感受着那块皮肤的柔软和温度。

他早就想摸摸克鲁利的纹身了。

半小时之后，趴在他胸口上的蛇动了动，发出几个粘稠迷糊的鼻音。

“早上好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔不动声色地把手指收回来，“你昨晚睡得如何？”

那段时间非常快乐。

在过后的很多年里，亚茨拉菲尔都会回忆起和克鲁利一起住在小公寓里的日子。这段美好回忆是从一首《雨中曲》开始的。

那时候伦敦的雨季尚未到来，天气大体上是晴朗舒适的，是他们都喜欢的那种好天气。而亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利之间的氛围就像那时候的天气一样——让人放松且舒适，距离被自然而然地缩短，没有任何尴尬或不快。

天使对此感到很高兴，他确信克鲁利也是这样想的。这种喜悦甚至不需要去求证或者用言语表达，他看得见那条老蛇墨镜后面的眼睛，金色蛇瞳里的光比以往任何时候都要亮。

奇迹逐渐失效，他们开始以更加接近人类的方式去生活。在克鲁利搬来之前，亚茨拉菲尔或多或少会觉得不能用奇迹是一件挺麻烦的事情。但现在——他只觉得这一切都很美妙，且相当新鲜。

他们早上一起在那张小床上醒来。一般情况下天使会发现克鲁利蜷在自己怀里，或者像是八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上，他一伸手就可以碰到乱成一团的蓬松红发。也有些时候，天使伸出手碰到的会是鳞片，黑亮的、滑溜溜的鳞片。他的男孩总会在不知道什么时候给他一个惊喜。

然后他会花上相当长的时间叫克鲁利起床。保守估计半小时，最久的一次花了整整一上午。后来，在这件事情上，亚茨拉菲尔学会了放弃。

唯一一件可以确定的事情是，当克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔的床上醒来时——他会笑，他甚至会在睁开眼睛之前就露出笑容，看上去快乐而满足。

他们会在书店打烊之后一起做清洁，这也是种全新的体验。亚茨拉菲尔一般负责整理书架，克鲁利会从杂物间找来清洁工具，把地板拖干净。

一开始他们尚可以偶尔用几个小奇迹来进行清洁工作，地板上的污渍会在一个响指过后消失不见——直到某一天，克鲁利站在一块污渍边上连着打了七八个响指，并朝着地板大吼大叫，而那块污渍纹丝不动。

亚茨拉菲尔抱着一堆书站在书架边。他看见恶魔叉着腰在污渍边站了一会儿，皱着眉头向左歪了歪脑袋，又在几秒钟之后把头偏向另外一边。然后他从桶里提起拖把，用力戳在那块污渍上。

“这就是最后的结果了。”亚茨拉菲尔想，“我们终于彻底告别了奇迹。”

他把怀里的书一本本放回书架上。书架角落里有一块霉斑，天使试着用奇迹让它消失——但什么都没有发生。

“这其实没什么影响。”克鲁利躺在沙发里，腿翘得很高，“不算是很大的影响。”

“是。”沙发另一边的亚茨拉菲尔捧着一本书，恶魔乱翘的红头发和他的大腿之间有大概二十厘米的距离。

“我们在人间生活六千年了，没有奇迹也一样可以生活下去。”

“对。”亚茨拉菲尔翻过一页书，“何况现在我有你。”

“什么意思，天使，你在哪学来的肉麻话。”克鲁利向后仰起头，看着亚茨拉菲尔。

“对不起，亲爱的，我不知道这个叫‘肉麻话’。”那个天使目光停留在书页上，脸上没什么表情，像在说一件非常普通的事情，“就是字面上的意思——我现在有你。”

“我们只是住在同一间屋子里避难，你自己说的。”蛇在沙发上吐了吐信子，他尝到了房间里逐渐变冷的空气。

秋天要来了，在那之后是冬天，雨季会伴随冷空气一起到来。

“也可以说是同居，你自己说的。”亚茨拉菲尔合上书，把它放到小茶几上，“这段时间我很快乐，因为跟你在一起，相比之下失去使用奇迹的资格根本不算什么。”

克鲁利没说话。他扭了扭身子，稍微向那个天使靠近了一点点。现在他们之间的距离大概是十五厘米。

“我甚至想，应该早点邀请你来我这里住的，我们之间本可以更亲密一点。”

“就像那种普通的、亲密的人类朋友？”这个问题有点烫嘴。它从舌尖滑落的时候，克鲁利忍不住“嘶”了一声。

“对，就像亲密的人类朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“… …噢。”

几秒钟之后那个天使又开了口：“或者像其他关系吧——我不知道，没经历过这种事——但我觉得我们可以是朋友，或者，挚友？”

“也可以是知己。”恶魔干巴巴地开口。

“对，知己。”

“你是我最好的朋友。”克鲁利侧过身，脑袋在沙发上蹭了蹭。

“你也是我最好的朋友，我亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔语速很慢，“我们是世界上最了解彼此的那个人。毫无疑问，也是最关心和信任对方的那个人。你对我来说很重要。”

“知道吗，你这套说辞听起来好像我们在谈恋爱。”恶魔撇撇嘴，有些焦躁。

而亚茨拉菲尔回答得飞快。他说：“没错。”

克鲁利在这一瞬间咬到了舌头，疼得“嘶”了一声，他脑子里的焦躁随着这声“嘶”转了好几个圈。

“天使，你是说——”他又扭了扭，再次向天使靠近，他们之间的距离现在大概是十厘米。

“我说我不知道，没经历过这种事情，但是——”亚茨拉菲尔做了三次非常急促的深呼吸，他的眉头微微皱起来，下唇线条绷得很紧、下巴中间有一小块浅浅的凹陷，“但是——天啊，我亲爱的男孩，别扭了，直接靠过来不行吗。”

克鲁利说：“噢。”

然后他被亚茨拉菲尔一把拽了过去，他的头被那个天使放在大腿上。克鲁利瞪大眼睛，四肢发僵。情况有点突然，他还没想好要怎么样处理，只知道自己的焦虑不见了——完全，彻底，不见了。

头顶的灯光是暖色调，亚茨拉菲尔的影子投在他身上。克鲁利想，这感觉很熟悉，就像最初那样。

最初，在一切发生之前，在伊甸园东侧的高墙上，那个天使曾经用翅膀给自己挡雨。当时他的影子也是这样投下来、将自己笼罩在里面。

“天使。”蛇眨了眨眼睛，说出口的音节短促而尖锐。

“什么？”

“《雨中曲》真的很好。”

这句话说得没头没脑，突兀又尴尬，听起来不够酷，不够安东尼.J.克鲁利。恶魔感到自己喉结上下滚动了一下，吞咽得很艰难。他好像又把事情搞砸了，这个时候应该说点更浪漫更能打动人的东西才对。

天使的眉头往中间皱了皱。他扁着嘴，嘴角和下巴的弧形线条格外柔和饱满，是一个有点滑稽的表情。然后亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来。

“真高兴你也喜欢这首歌。”

天使俯下身，打算给他的男孩一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

天气开始明显转凉的时候，他们差不多完全适应了没有奇迹的生活。

在那段日子里，在那个沙发上的吻之后，克鲁利大概每天都要强调两三次“天使，我们在谈恋爱呢”，而亚茨拉菲尔永远笑着回答“我知道，亲爱的，我爱你”。

这句回答一般会得到一个吻、一个拥抱，或者一句雀跃的欢呼。

后来天使开始觉得，这条老蛇只是想听到他那句回答而已，他只是想听自己说“我爱你”——亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴偷笑，他的男孩总是有各种各样招人喜欢的小聪明和小点子。

他们开始添置厚衣物和更加温暖的床品，克鲁利表现得比以往任何时候都怕冷。他每天早上花在赖床上的时间越来越多，一天当中绝大部分时间都蜷在沙发上用毯子做窝。

天气渐渐冷了，那双金色的眼睛看起来越来越困倦。

“今年真冷。”他缩在亚茨拉菲尔怀里，身体像一条真正的蛇那样蜷成柔软得不可思议的弧度，“我总犯困，特别累。”

“以往每个冬天我们都有奇迹，给自己保暖不是什么难事，今年不一样。”天使轻轻拍着这条蛇的背，“你好像要比我更加容易受影响，亲爱的。”

“我是条蛇，蛇都怕冷。”克鲁利伸出胳膊搂住亚茨拉菲尔的脖子，声音迷迷糊糊。

天使又在他背后拍了拍。

他的男孩身体细长，非常柔软。同居的这段日子里，亚茨拉菲尔发现克鲁利的脊椎骨比寻常人类要多两节——多出来的这两节骨头让他的腰看起来格外细而长，流畅优美的身体线条从胸腔开始向下收缩，在腰胯处收得紧窄又漂亮。

他喜欢观察有关克鲁利的一切，尤其是在晚上，在属于他们的那张小床上。亚茨拉菲尔的手放在克鲁利背后，顺着脊椎向下滑去。

他记得他的男孩是怎样把自己摔进柔软床铺里，是怎样笑着三两下扯掉自己的外套、马甲和衬衫。他记得他的男孩背后每一块骨头凸起的弧度，记得那两块轮廓锋利又漂亮的蝴蝶骨是如何像翅膀一样伸展，那截瘦长柔韧的腰是如何扭动着挤进自己双腿之间，如何在床铺上扭转、弯曲，将身体叠起来再舒展开。

他的男孩胯骨很窄，他刚好可以用自己的手掌覆盖住克鲁利胯部两侧凸起来的骨头。他的男孩双腿笔直而修长，这双腿可以在任何地方走得一步三晃或者跳出灵活又轻快的舞步，可以俏皮地翘在任何可以用来放脚或者不适合用来放脚的地方。

这双腿可以顶进亚茨拉菲尔双腿中间的空隙，膝盖顶住那个让天使忍不住发出细碎呜咽的地方。也可以主动叉开跨坐在天使身上，小腿肌肉收紧、大腿紧绷，一点点将身体向下沉。

他膝盖骨的轮廓很锋利，脚踝细得亚茨拉菲尔一只手就可以握住，脚踝侧面有一小块突出来的骨头。

他可以握着他的男孩纤细的脚踝，把这双腿分开、向上推，把这具细长柔韧的身体折叠成美妙弧度。而克鲁利会笑，他永远会在这种时候笑出声来。

“天使？”克鲁利把头靠在他肩膀上，摘下墨镜揉了揉眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“我们会像普通人那样衰老吗？我们会死么。”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头。他的目光越过克鲁利的眉骨，在他漂亮的颧骨上停留了一会儿，然后顺着鼻梁滑下去。

“当然不会，亲爱的，我们不是人类。”他把这条蛇搂得更紧了一点，“你怎么会这么想？”

“我不知道。”恶魔又笑起来，像在讲一个笑话，“不能使用奇迹之后我觉得自己有点——你看，我最近精神特别不好，这感觉以前从来没有过。”

“是天气的问题。”亚茨拉菲尔在他头顶上亲了一下，“天冷了，雨季要来了。你是条蛇，难免会受影响的。”

克鲁利把墨镜拿在手里摆弄了一会儿，然后把它放在茶几上：“放张唱片听听吧，天使。”

“当然，亲爱的，你想听什么？”

“《雨中曲》。我越来越喜欢这首歌了。”

秋天离开伦敦的时候，气温明显降了下来，克鲁利变得越来越嗜睡。然而好处在于——好处在于，今年他有一间非常温暖的公寓，沙发和床铺上永远铺满毛茸茸的织物，他还有一个天使。

亚茨拉菲尔总能想到办法让他暖和起来。

他会用厚实柔软的毯子把克鲁利裹起来，他会买毛茸茸的手套、袜子和家居服——全都是格子纹。恶魔对此一点办法都没有，他龇牙咧嘴地吐信子，然后不情不愿地换上那个天使给他买的衣服。

确实很温暖。

而亚茨拉菲尔对此非常自豪，像是在一场持续几千年的拉锯战里终于取得了胜利。他甚至想要把克鲁利穿格子纹毛衣的样子拍下来，而后者非常庆幸这个天使至今没学会如何使用智能手机的摄影功能。

亚茨拉菲尔会冲两杯热可可，一杯给自己，一杯递给迷迷糊糊窝在沙发上打盹的男孩。

“我不要。”克鲁利耷拉着眼皮，精神不太好，“这个太甜了。”

而且杯子上还有白色小翅膀呢，认真的吗，我是个恶魔啊。

“甜食可以补充热量，亲爱的，对保持心情愉悦也很有帮助。”亚茨拉菲尔很坚持。

于是克鲁利只好妥协。他从毯子里伸出一只手、接过那杯热可可，皱着鼻子抿了一小口。

“味道怎样，亲爱的？”天使橄榄色的眼睛里满是期待。

恶魔咂咂嘴，皱眉，然后眨巴着金色的大眼睛说：“还不错。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

其实这句“还不错”的意思是“没什么特别的”，更确切一点来说，是“我尝不出它是什么味道”。克鲁利又抿了一口热可可。没有预料中那种浓厚的、甜蜜的、会让人不自觉把舌尖缩起来的味道，他什么都尝不出来，跟白开水没什么区别。

我的味觉大概也和奇迹一起跑了。克鲁利无精打采地想着。

第二天亚茨拉菲尔买来一只暖炉，小小的，很精致，他把暖炉塞进克鲁利手里。

“这是什么？”蛇把身体蜷成一团，迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛。

“暖炉，亲爱的，我想让你更暖和一点。”亚茨拉菲尔拉过克鲁利的手，这双手骨节分明，手指很漂亮，同时冷得像一块冰。他让克鲁利张开手，把掌心和手指紧紧贴在暖炉上，几秒钟之后这条蛇发出几个鼻音，整个身体都往下滑了一点。

他看起来很满足。

“谢谢，天使。”克鲁利把暖炉揣进怀里，“但其实你不用为我做这么多的，我有你就够了。”

“我喜欢为你做这些事，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔掀起毛毯一角、钻进去，然后再小心翼翼地把毯子裹好。他在毛毯下触摸到了他的男孩。他的男孩身体轮廓坚硬锋利，又同时软得好像根本没有骨头一样。他把克鲁利抱在怀里，乱蓬蓬的红头发在他脖颈间裸露的肌肤上瘙痒。

“这绝对是我度过的所有冬天里最温暖的一个。”恶魔抱着暖炉，嘟嘟囔囔，“六千年里最温暖的一个冬天。”

伦敦的天空一天天阴沉下来，云层开始变厚，空气变得湿润而粘稠，整座城市笼罩着一层湿漉漉的青灰色。

亚茨拉菲尔靠在窗边，他想冬天要来了，雨季马上就要来了。克鲁利在卧室里睡觉。他的红头发男孩每天绝大多数时候都在睡觉，在沙发上或者床铺里。他像一条真正的蛇，冬季里没什么精神，也没什么胃口，对“进食”这一行为毫无兴趣。

虽然克鲁利对食物的热情原本也没那么高。

“我听说蛇类如果冬天不冬眠的话，会变得很胖。”亚茨拉菲尔跟他一起躺在被窝里，想着自己前几天在科普读物上看到的东西，“现在没有奇迹了，亲爱的，你如果不冬眠，会不会也变得很胖？”

克鲁利迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句不知道什么东西。

“你是不是因为害怕发胖才不吃东西？”亚茨拉菲尔得寸进尺。

然后那条蛇在他胳膊上咬了一口，不轻不重，留下一圈浅浅的牙印。

那段记忆是青灰色，和伦敦当时的天空一样，湿漉漉、沉甸甸，握在手心里可以攥出水来。

青灰色的日子里，亚茨拉菲尔主要的爱好是观察克鲁利睡觉的样子。他漂亮的男孩侧躺在床铺上，或者趴着，又或者蜷起身体缩成一团，枕头上散开一团迷人的金红色。他眉骨凸起，眼眶微微下陷，眼睛非常大，有长而密的睫毛。亚茨拉菲尔经常觉得克鲁利的睫毛像极了他的翅膀。

室内足够温暖的时候，克鲁利颧骨上会有两片很浅很浅的红晕，亚茨拉菲尔会忍不住在上面亲一下。他的唇形很独特，上唇非常薄，下唇丰满。熟睡的时候上下唇之间会分开一条窄窄的缝隙，完全放松的唇部线条很漂亮，牙尖嘴利地嘲讽某些事时这两片嘴唇的线条又会锋利得仿佛一把刀子。

克鲁利睡觉的时候还算得上是安静。刚搬来的那些日子里这条老蛇经常在睡梦中翻身，睡相不太老实，还经常说梦话。他梦话的内容千奇百怪，从伊甸园里的那棵苹果树一路跑偏到小行星带里翱翔的抹香鲸，偶尔还要探讨一下章鱼到底有没有大脑、海底能不能种香蕉。

天气逐渐转凉之后，他睡梦中的呓语越来越少了。绝大多数时候，亚茨拉菲尔毫无困意地躺在床上——就算已经无法再使用奇迹，他也依旧不会觉得困倦或者疲乏，天使并不知道自己和克鲁利之间的差别怎么会这么大——用目光一点点勾勒克鲁利的睡脸。他听着身边均匀、绵长的呼吸，静静观察他的男孩每一次身体的起伏。

克鲁利醒过来的时候总会裹着毯子发一会儿呆。他耷拉着眼皮跟亚茨拉菲尔说早安，然后无精打采地侧过头看窗外。

青灰色的天空，湿漉漉的沉重空气，依旧还在路上的冬天。

“雨季就快到了。”蛇的声音低沉干涩。然后他会裹着毯子挪到亚茨拉菲尔身边，给那个天使一个早安吻。


	5. Chapter 5

加百列出现在书店里的时候，亚茨拉菲尔相当意外。自从“天启”之后，这是他们第一次会面。

“加百列。”珍本书商和大天使长之间隔着一张桌子，双手交叠放在身前，“真是好久不见。”

在亚茨拉菲尔看来这个情况稍微有点微妙，他不太确定自己应该微笑还是表现得冷淡一点。于是这句开场白被拉扯成一条平直的线，语气单调呆板。

“我觉得不是很有寒暄的必要，亚茨拉菲尔。”加百列眉毛挑高，“我来通知你一些事情，而且你大概已经猜到了——”

“什么，是关于奇迹的吗？”

“是。”大天使长扁扁嘴，像是在说一件让人遗憾的事情，“天堂决定暂时收回你的奇迹行使资格——这不是我的个人决定——直到我们确定你依旧可以信任。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，对此不感到丝毫意外。他的确猜到了。

“至于那个六千年以来一直和你保持往来的恶魔——克鲁利。”加百列说到这的时候把眼睛眯起来，不情不愿地说出那个不怎么“圣洁”的名字，“我想他的处境会比你更艰难一点。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔握在一起两只手绞在一起，“为什么是你来说这件事，加百列？我以为如果要有人来通知他，那应该是地狱那边的… …”

“没有那么多‘你以为’亚茨拉菲尔，现在闭嘴听好。”加百列的眉毛和嘴角向上勾，是一个勉强算得上笑容的表情，“恶魔和我们的不同之处在于，他们堕落了，全能之主不会再庇护他们。所以一旦一个恶魔被剥夺了奇迹的使用资格，当他们的躯体失去奇迹支撑之后，他们会渐渐消失。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。他想自己刚刚大概是听错了。

“不好意思，什么？”

“我说那个一直跟你不清不楚地玩暧昧游戏的恶魔会消失，他被地狱判了死刑。”加百列语速飞快，开始不耐烦，“听着，我来跟你说这些事完全是因为工作安排，我不负责任何深入解释或者情绪安抚工作。”

“我没懂。”亚茨拉菲尔绕过桌子，向加百列走过去，而后者同时后退了一步。

“闭嘴，我知道你懂了，你应该心存感激。至少你是受全能之主庇护的，失去奇迹对你不会有太大影响，你依旧可以行走在水面上。”

亚茨拉菲尔想起那栋大楼，那条通往天堂和地狱的路——他和克鲁利一起走进去，踏上水面，然后一个上升、一个下沉。他实在不是很明白自己这个时候应该感激什么。

“这是不是不太公平，加百列。”权天使又向前一步，“如果只是因为天启的事，我觉得有点小题大做了，没有人知道这是不是不可言喻计划当中的一环。”

“我更愿意称之为私人恩怨吧。”大天使长耸耸肩，“他会沉下去。”

然后加百列打了个响指。

“等等——”亚茨拉菲尔追过去。

加百列消失了。

他站在大天使长一秒钟之前站着的地方，低头看了脚下的地板。木地板，相当陈旧，这一段时间以来被他和克鲁利保养得很好，即使失去奇迹照看之后也依旧算得上体面。

你依旧可以行走在水面上，他会沉下去。

亚茨拉菲尔在地面上跺跺脚、用力踩了踩。然后他听见有人从楼梯上走下来的脚步声。他的男孩睡醒了。

“天使？”克鲁利的声音沙哑又粘稠，“你在和谁说话呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔回头。他的男孩穿着毛茸茸的厚睡衣站在楼梯上，睡眼朦胧，红头发乱成鸟窝。

他会沉下去。

“没有谁。”

“你刚刚的声音听着不太愉快。”

“是几个没礼貌的客人。”亚茨拉菲尔朝他走过去，“没事了，亲爱的。”

克鲁利抱着肩膀抽了抽鼻子，他皱起眉头：“我讨厌他留下来的这个味道——一股大天使长的臭味儿，还有点酸，像冰箱里放了整整一个月的冻鸡。”

“天啊。”这个形容让亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头，“所有天使闻起来都这么糟糕吗？”

他会沉下去。

“你不一样，你的味道我特别喜欢。”克鲁利在天使额头上亲了一下，“我们今天有什么安排？”

亚茨拉菲尔并不想相信加百列的话，但一切迹象都清晰地表明——这是真的，大天使长不会说谎。他突然理解了这段时间以来克鲁利为什么总是在睡觉、总是精神不太好。

跟他蛇类的本性或者天气变冷都没什么太大的关系。

他在消失。

他在下沉。

他会沉下去。

那段时间里克鲁利很喜欢听《雨中曲》——亚茨拉菲尔知道这是因为自己那句“我们第一次见面的时候就在下雨”——雨季就要来了，冬天要来了，小客厅里回响的旋律反复提醒他这一点。

雨季就要来了。

他不知道对于他的男孩来说，雨季和死亡，究竟谁会更快一点。

亚茨拉菲尔会在克鲁利熟睡之后从床铺上溜下来、回到楼下的旧书店里，然后一本一本翻阅他认为应当会有所帮助的古老书籍，并在第二天太阳升起来的时候意识到自己又做了一整晚的无用功。

他突然开始怀念奇迹，怀念能够使用奇迹的日子。如果他现在依旧可以使用奇迹，如果他依旧有那个资格，那多少会有点帮助。至少他可以用奇迹为他的男孩抵御寒冷，可以让那条蛇越来越冷的身体再温暖起来。

亚茨拉菲尔讨厌这种无能为力的感觉。他又想起蛾摩拉，想起自己作废的整改方案和在火焰里燃烧的手稿。大地摇晃，火球从天空中砸下来，屋脊断裂、墙壁倒塌，灰尘和瓦砾一层层盖在他的回忆上。

回忆算不上太糟糕。因为最糟的在于，当这件事再次发生的时候，当你再次面临同样的情况时，依旧什么都做不了。

天使没能拯救蛾摩拉。

亚茨拉菲尔把堆在面前的书籍推开，趴在桌子上。他把头埋进臂弯里，像只鸵鸟。

“鸵鸟把头埋在沙子里的时候在想什么？”

——在很多年之前，克鲁利曾经问过这个问题。

那时候他们在一片沙漠里，风沙吹得眼睛又干又涩，克鲁利眨眼的频率达到了历史最高值。他云团一样的红头发松松垮垮地裹在黑头巾里，偶尔有几缕碎发打着卷落下来扫过脸颊。

亚茨拉菲尔说：“不知道，可能什么都没在想。”

他不知道鸵鸟在想什么，只知道自己当时在想沙漠里的星空很漂亮，克鲁利的头发很漂亮。

鸵鸟把头埋在沙子里的时候在想什么——亚茨拉菲尔趴在桌上，抽了抽鼻子——可能什么都没在想，但那感觉一定挺绝望。

他在接近凌晨的时候回到楼上的小公寓，克鲁利侧身躺在床上，怀里抱着小暖炉。他闭着眼睛，睫毛很长，呼吸非常平稳，身体缓缓起伏。

亚茨拉菲尔站在门边看了一会儿。然后他轻手轻脚地爬上床、掀开被子，在克鲁利身边躺好。

他的男孩在这个时候睁开了眼睛。漂亮的金色，瞳孔狭长。

“亲爱的，你怎么醒——”

“你最近这段时间经常在晚上溜出去，我知道。”金色蛇瞳一眨不眨地盯着他，“天使，你有什么东西在瞒着我。”

“我没有。”亚茨拉菲尔答得飞快，快到令人生疑，语气相当不自然。

克鲁利翻了个身趴在床上，把上半身撑起来，侧过头看着亚茨拉菲尔。浅白色的光开始透过窗帘，街道上传来稀稀落落的嘈杂。这座城市在一点点醒来。

“我其实听到了。”恶魔说，“那天你和加百列的对话，我听到了一部分。”

亚茨拉菲尔非常艰难地吞咽了一下。这是他现在最不想听到的东西。

“亲爱的，我们可以想办法。”他坐起来，厚毛毯从肩头滑落到腰部。

克鲁利慢吞吞地爬起来。他靠在亚茨拉菲尔身上，然后把毯子扯起来，将两个人围成一个球。

“天使，我还记得蛾摩拉。”

“我们连天启都阻止了。总会有办法的。”

“那时候我们还有奇迹。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉空气开始变得粘稠，像某种胶质，他吸进去的气体在鼻腔和肺部凝成块状，阻碍呼吸。

“我跟你说过，体面的死亡也是一种恩赐。”克鲁利把下巴放在天使肩膀上。

“你其实知道。”亚茨拉菲尔用力把堵在肺部的粘稠空气呼出去，“你从一开始就知道。”

恶魔眨了眨眼睛。他发出几个模糊的鼻音，像是被拆穿蹩脚小把戏的喜剧演员：“这种事儿在地狱里并不少见，我不是第一个因为失去奇迹而消失的恶魔。”

“所以你说天堂才是比较仁慈的那方。”天使干巴巴地说，感觉自己像那只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。

“别这么沮丧，天使。”克鲁利把亚茨拉菲尔搂得更紧了一点，“如果你什么都改变不了，那就得学着享受。这段时间我特别快乐。”


	6. Chapter 6

克鲁利清醒的时间越来越短。

亚茨拉菲尔在书店门口挂上歇业的牌子，和他的男孩一起窝在楼上的小公寓里。他们开始聊起关于死亡的话题。

雨季马上要来了，那段时间小客厅总是回响着《雨中曲》，克鲁利的墨镜被放在留声机旁边。

他在这间小公寓里袒露自己金色的蛇瞳，没有回避或者隐瞒。

“我们有灵魂吗？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。”

“我消失以后灵魂会去哪。”

“我不知道。”

“我还能再见到你吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气：“我不知道。”

克鲁利靠在天使身上，出神地盯着自己的手掌。他把手指蜷起来、伸开，再握成拳，然后将手翻过来看自己的指甲。过了一会儿，他若有所思地说：“人类有灵魂。”

亚茨拉菲尔“嗯”了一声。

“他们还有来世。”

“对。”

“如果你是个人类，那大概跟现在差不多。”恶魔说着笑出来，“审美和词汇库都停留在一个多世纪以前的古董书商，喜欢温莎结和格子纹，像顽劣青少年的奶奶。”

“你就是那个顽劣青少年，一个彻头彻尾的小混蛋，特别招人喜欢。”亚茨拉菲尔让克鲁利枕在自己腿上。

“闭嘴，天使，这话有点肉麻。”

“容我拒绝。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说下去，“如果你是人类，那，我猜，你依旧会有这么漂亮的红头发。像云团，或者一团火。”

“我会特别酷。”恶魔冲他吐了吐信子。

“对，你一直都很酷，还很聪明。”天使在他头发上揉了一把，“你依旧会是瘦瘦高高的身材，有漂亮的高颧骨，喜欢穿得很浮夸——”

“浮夸？这不叫浮夸，天使，我穿得一点都不浮夸。”克鲁利抗议。

“好吧，我道歉。”亚茨拉菲尔妥协，“你依旧会牙尖嘴利，喜欢问各种各样尖锐的问题，还喜欢植物。”

恶魔哼了几声，表示赞同。

“你的眼睛大概会更像人类一点，不会是现在这样迷人的金色… …说实话，亲爱的，这真有点可惜。但不管怎么说，你都会是我喜欢的样子。”

“你也会是我喜欢的样子。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔手背上亲了一下，然后他揉了揉眼睛，“对不起，我又困了。”

他会沉下去。

他在下沉。

《雨中曲》循环了六遍，留声机陷入短暂的空白，房间里很安静。大概过了十几秒，熟悉的前奏又想起来，那首歌开始循环第七遍。

“睡吧，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔在自己声音中闻到了酸涩的味道。

“雨季还没到。”克鲁利迷迷糊糊地说。这句话听着没头没脑。

亚茨拉菲尔从沙发上扯过毯子，把他的男孩小心翼翼裹起来。雨季还没到。但雨季总会到的。

他听到克鲁利又说了一遍“雨季还没到”，声音很低，吐字模糊不清。然后他睡了过去。

笼在伦敦上空的厚重云层一点点落下来，青灰色的天空被冷空气稀释，亚茨拉菲尔能明显感觉到空气里的湿度在变大。

那段日子里他开始抗拒时间流逝，开始对表盘上时针和分针的转动感到厌烦，迎接白昼和黑夜都变得有些困难。每一天，他的男孩都在下沉，他每天都下沉得更多一点，那双金色蛇瞳睁开的次数越来越少。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在床边看着他的男孩——那么安静，一动不动，几乎不发出一点声音。他不知道他的男孩会睡多久、什么时候会醒来。

他不知道克鲁利还会不会醒来。

然后他开始悲伤，开始绝望，他开始想念曾经的克鲁利。

他想念那张表情丰富又生动的脸，想念那条老蛇尖锐刻薄的问题和夸张滑稽的说话方式，想念他疯踩油门在伦敦市中心飙到一百迈的样子。他想念那些至今叫不上名字的、有着喧嚣鼓点和疯狂节奏的歌曲，想念克鲁利的欢呼和大笑。

他尤其想念那双眼睛。

迷人的、睁得很大的眼睛，像溶金。

他想念伊甸园东侧高墙上的对话，想念那场雨——世界上的第一场雨。

然后亚茨拉菲尔抬头看向窗外，又开始祈祷今年的雨季来得晚一点。最好永远都不要来。

他开始想，如果还可以使用奇迹，那么就可以推迟雨季的脚步。他可以让伦敦在冬季也保持晴朗温暖。

但他们都已经告别了奇迹。亚茨拉菲尔扭头，盯着床头柜上走得不紧不慢的闹钟。

嘀嗒、嘀嗒——这声音让他感觉自己在等待什么东西，在等待一件终究会发生的、无法阻拦也无法改变的事情。

然后他把闹钟塞进抽屉里。

克鲁利偶尔会醒来。他醒来时会发现亚茨拉菲尔坐在床边，或者躺在自己身边，又或者他醒来时刚好正被那个天使抱在怀里。

有一样东西始终都不曾改变——他会笑。每次在亚茨拉菲尔身边醒来时，克鲁利甚至来不及睁开眼睛就会先露出笑容。

亚茨拉菲尔爱极了这种笑容。他的男孩在怀里冲他微笑，闭着眼睛、嘴角向上勾，睫毛轻轻颤动。

然后他会说“早安，天使”。

即使他已经无法分辨时间流逝，根本不能判断当下是白天还是夜晚。

有一天，克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔怀里醒来时，冬季的第一场雨正落下来。

他冲天使笑了笑，然后侧过头，去听雨点落在玻璃上的声音。

“下雨了。”他的眼睛不再是灿烂明亮的金色，像笼了一层浅灰色的雾气。

“是，下雨了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔希望自己可以让这场雨停下。

留声机一圈圈转，《雨中曲》的从客厅里飘过来，旋律依旧悠扬轻快。

_I ‘m singin’ in the rain , just singin’ in the rain；_

_ What a glorious feelin’ , I’m happy again. _

克鲁利换了个更加舒服的姿势，把头靠在天使胸前：“雨季终于到了。它今年比以往都要慢。”

“可它还是来了。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音干涩，不是很好听。他记不清自己上次离开这张床铺是什么时候，也不知道上次喝水或者进食是什么时候。

“挺好的，我喜欢下雨，我们第一次见面的时候就在下雨。”

_ I’m laughin’ at clouds , so dark up above; _

_ The sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love. _

“对，世界上的第一场雨。”天使低下头，在他的男孩额头上留下几个吻，他感觉不到克鲁利的体温。

“我还是会喜欢下雨。”恶魔又闭上眼睛。

“什么？”

_Come on with the rain ；_

_ I've a smile on my face. _

“我说，如果我是人类，那一定也会喜欢下雨。”

他沉默了一会儿，然后闭着眼睛说：“《雨中曲》真的很好。我喜欢它，也喜欢你。”

亚茨拉菲尔不记得自己是怎么回答的。

大概是“《雨中曲》的确很好”，或者“我也喜欢你”，也可能是“亲爱的，晚安”。

克鲁利在他怀里睡着了。

亚茨拉菲尔双眼干涩，鼻腔里蒙着一层水雾。雨点不断敲在玻璃上，下得很大，笼罩在伦敦上空的青灰色空气被这场雨冲刷得一干二净。

_ I'll walk down the lane; _

_ With a happy refrain. _

_ Singing, singing in the rain _

_ In the rain. _

他知道这次他的男孩不会再醒来了。

**【尾声】**

烟草味一点点弥漫开。

那个男孩把单肩包举在头顶跑过来，牛仔裤湿了一截，帆布鞋上有几块水渍。他的红头发有几缕被雨水打湿，乖乖贴在脸颊两侧。

_“如果你是人类，那，我猜，你依旧会有这么漂亮的红头发。像云团，或者一团火。”_

男孩的个子比亚茨拉菲尔高一些，有些瘦，从袖口露出来的手腕骨节分明。他抹了一把脸上的雨水，鼻梁高而直，有漂亮的颧骨。

_“你依旧会是瘦瘦高高的身材，有漂亮的颧骨。”_

男孩扭头朝亚茨拉菲尔看过来。他有一双相当漂亮的眼睛，很大，介于棕色和金色之间，像两块琥珀。

_“但不管怎么说，你都会是我喜欢的样子。”_

亚茨拉菲尔呼出一口烟雾，站在屋檐下看着这个漂亮的男孩。

“今天雨真大，我鞋都湿了。”男孩说。他的声音非常熟悉。

亚茨拉菲尔没头没脑地说：“马孔多在下雨。”

“哈！”男孩笑出声，笑声有些尖锐，听上去像一句诙谐的嘲讽，“加西亚.马尔克斯。你看，如果想让自己显得博学又品味出众，在聊天中时不时借用一下马尔克斯准没错。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他把香烟按灭，朝男孩转过身：“我刚刚特别蹩脚，对不对？”

“倒也没有。”男孩挑起眉毛，“我觉得你挺招人喜欢的… …想不想一起去喝杯咖啡？”

天使有些意外。

红头发男孩颧骨有些泛红：“你看，反正这么大雨，我们都没带伞，刚好旁边这家咖啡厅看起来还不错。”

“真是个好主意，我乐意至极。”

雨越下越大，他们一前一后走进街边的咖啡店。

“虽然这么问有点奇怪，不过，我们以前是不是见过？”那个男孩脚步轻快，蓬松柔软的红头发在头顶晃得很欢快。

“你可以叫我安东尼。你说得没错，马孔多在下雨，不管什么时候，世界上肯定有些地方正在下雨——我特别喜欢雨天。”


End file.
